Les News Directions sont sur Facebook
by Clelia
Summary: Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Puck et les autres ont rejoint Facebook après avoir obtenu leur diplôme. Que deviennent-ils ? Ont-ils changés ? Venez le découvrir
1. Chapter 1

**Chris Martin dit « Hey Queen Quinn, ça te dirais de sortir un soir ? On pourrait parler, danser, ou faire ce que tu veux… ) »**

Santana Lopez : Hé bah à ce que je vois Q, à Yale aussi tu fais des ravages…

_(Puck, Sam et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_

Quinn Fabray: Mais tu t'arrêtes jamais Chris ? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi y a même pas 1heure et hier et la semaine passée ! Laisse tombé tu m'intéresse pas !

Puck Puckerman: Il te harcèles Q..? Parce que si t'as un problème je suis là hein !

_(Santana aime ça)_

Nate Martin : C'est quoi ça, Puck ? Le nom de ton chien ? T'es un de ces débiles complètement gagas de leur clébard ?

Puck Puckerman : Oh p*** j'y crois pas, je vais le défoncer ! T'as réveillé Puckzilla mec et tu vas en subir les conséquences !

Santana Lopez : Attends moi je voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde !

Quinn Fabray: Laissez tomber les gars c'est juste un pauvre mec !

Nate Martin : Et toi t'es qu'une pauvre conne !

Puck Puckerman : Attends t'as dis quoi là ?

Santana Lopez : Il vient de traiter ma meilleure amie de conne, j'ai pas rêvée ?!

Nate Martin : Vous êtes de véritables cassos vous 2 non ? C'est l'air de la campagne qui vous brouille les neurones ?

Artie Abrams : Oh god, il ne sait pas à qui il parle je crois…

Santana Lopez: Maria de Dios ! Je vais te retrouver et je te jure que t'appelleras ta mère en pleurant tellement tu vas souffrir ! Hijo de puta ! Vas a morir en agonía, te promeso!

(Quinn, Sam et 16 personnes aiment ça)

Quinn Fabray: San et ses insultes… Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais … ça me manque…

(Santana, Brittany et 20 personnes aiment ça)

Artie Abrams: BOOOUM dans ta face ! On parle pas à un membre des News Directions comme ça sans en payer les pots cassés !

Rachel Barbra Berry : Et Quinn est une personne très équilibrée et sensible. En plus de ça c'est un être attachant, romantique et incroyablement intelligent alors je pense que tu n'as aucune chance avec ce genre de femme. Crois moi Chris tu ferais mieux de t'intéresser à une autre fille, une fille qui te ressemble plus… Avec pas grand-chose dans la tête à priori…

_(Quinn aime ça)_

Quinn Fabray : Wow, heu merci Rach'…

_(Rachel aime ça)_

Mercedes Jones: J'y crois pas ce petit merdeux traite Quinn de conne quoi …

Santana Lopez: Remarque il a du avoir peur il est plus là… Dommage j'avais trouvé pleins de supers insultes…

_(Quinn, Puck et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)_

Brittany Pierce : San, tu ne peux pas traiter les gens comme ça…

Santana Lopez: Mais Brit il a attaqué un membre de l'Unholy Trinity là…

Brittany Pierce: Oui c'est vrai… Gros méchant, si tu embêtes Q., Lord T te retrouvera et tu mourras…

(_Santana, Quinn et 54 autres personnes aiment ça)_

Lord T.: Miaou

_(Brittany aime ça)_

Chris Martin : Wow ! Je crois que je suis tombé sur un nid d'abruti… Quinn le glee club, sérieux ? Tu baisses dans mon estime à un point… Oublie mes invit ' !

Santana Lopez: Ecoute le débil, on s'en fout de ce que tu penses d'accord ? Alors maintenant retourne faire mumuse avec des boulets dans ton genre ou tu vas te retrouver défiguré dans un « accident »…

_(Puck, Rachel et 12 personnes aiment ça)_

Quinn Fabray : Non San laisse le moi. Ecoute Chris, sans vouloir te vexer, tes invit' tu peux te les foutre où je pense, tout comme tes bouquets de fleurs, tes chocolats, tes sms pourris et pas romantique pour 2 sous ok ? Maintenant oui j'ai fais partie du glee club, et tu sais quoi ? J'en suis hyper fière. On a gagné les nationales, et j'ai trouvé des amis magnifiques qui sont toujours là pour moi… En faite c'est plus que des amis, c'est ma famille. Merci les gars, je sais que je vous ai déjà remercié, mais je crois que je ne le ferais jamais assez, alors merci pour votre soutien… Je vous aime !

(Finn, Santana et 15 personnes aiment ça)

Puck Puckermann : Oh nous aussi on t'aime Ice Quinn 3

(Tina, Artie et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

Mike Chang: Oui, on t'adore même !

(Sam, Finn et 11 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel Barbra Berry : Et tu es une personne super, ne laisse personne te dire le contraire !

(Kurt, Sam et 22 personnes aiment ça)

Santana Lopez: Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le nain… On t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !

(Brittany, Mercedes et 24 personnes aiment ça)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**«Rachel Barbra Berry tu es démasquée ...» dit Santana**

Rachel Barbra Berry : Heu… excuse moi mais je ne comprends pas tout là…

Santana Lopez : Mon Gay-dar s'est activé… et il ne trompe jamais.

Rachel Barbra Berry : OK… ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu as démasqué…

Santana Lopez : T'es bouchée ou quoi ?!

Brittany Pierce : Tu es une licorne Rachel ? Vraiment ?

(Santana, Quinn et 2 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel Barbra Berry : Quinn ! Et non je ne suis pas gay !

Brittany Pierce : Mais si Rachel ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

(Puck, Artie et 52 personnes aiment ça)

Puck Puckerman: Oooh ! C'était méchant ça !

Artie Abrams : J'avoue Brit-Brit qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Brittanny Pierce: Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Brittany Pierce: Oh non Rach' je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas voulu la phrase sur ton nez…

Brittany Pierce: Rachel?

Brittany Pierce: San?

Brittany Pierce: OUHOU y a quelqu'un ?

Quinn Fabray: A priori non ...

Kurt Hummel: Eh bien, les 2 principales concernées par cette conversation sont actuellement en train de s'entre tuer… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire là, à mon avis ça va dégénérer… Mais je me suis pris un coup et elles me fatiguent. J'abandonne !

Blaine Anderson: Quoi ?! Tu t'es pris un coup ?

Kurt Hummel : Ouais mais ça va c'est rien.

Brittany Pierce : Mais je veux pas que San' meurt moi !

Mike Chang : A mon avis il vaut mieux se pré-occuper de Rachel là…

Quinn Fabray: Kurt fait quelque chose, on est tous trop loin ! Rachel va se faire dégommer si tu réagis pas !

Brittany Pierce: Dis à San' qu'il faut que je lui parle, je vais la calmer moi !

(Quinn, Kurt et 52 personnes aiment ça)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rachel dit « Je tiens juste à préciser que non je ne suis pas homosexuelle »**

(Finn aime ça)

Santana : Mais Rach' assume merde ! Après un mec comme Finn c'est normal que tu sois dégoutée par le sexe masculin et que tu te tourne vers les femmes…

(Brittany, Sugar et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

Trouver Santana tu es abominable.

Santana: Oh le baleineau a sorti un mot de 5 syllabes! C'est toi l'abominable… homme des neiges !

Rachel : Arrêtes Santana, je ne sors plus avec Finn mais nous sommes restées en de bons termes et non je ne suis pas lesbienne !

Santana : Mais tu as quoi contre les homosexuelles ?

Kurt : Satan, je te rappelle qu'elle a 2 papas…

Rachel : Exactement ! Et de qui ton « gay-dar » dit que je suis amoureuse ?

Santana : Eum… Tu veux réellement que je le dises devant tout le monde ?

Rachel : tu te préoccupe de ce que je veux maintenant ?

Santana : Ok très bien… Alors il s'agit d'une magnifique blonde que tu as défendu comme jamais tu n'avais défendu auparavant… Alors ?

Brittany : Moi ? Non Rachel ne m'aime pas San' !

Santana : Non pas toi mon cœur…

Brittany : Mais tu as écrit « magnifique blonde » ?!

Brittany : Ooh je vois… Je m'en doutais !

(Santana aime ça)

Rachel : Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de Quinn !

Santana : N'empeche tu as deviné de qui je parlais !

(Brittany, Kurt et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rachel dit « Les amis, il y a un an nous nous produisions à Chicago et remportions les Nationales ! J'espère que vous vous en souvenez aussi bien que moi... De tellement bons souvenirs avec vous tous ! Vous me manquez et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans notre magnifique famille... Vous m'êtes d'un soutien infaillible ! Je vous aime !» Avec Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, ...**

(Puck, Tina et 16 autres personnes aiment ça)

Santana : Et bien moi j'espère que tu ne nous le rappellera pas tous les ans...

Rachel : San' tu fais ta fière maintenant, mais j'ai des photos qui prouvent que ce jour t'a autant ému que moi...

(Puck et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

Artie : Et je pense que nous pouvons tous attester puisque nous étions témoins...

(Finn et Rachel aiment ça)

Santana : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler... Et je tiens à préciser que tu ne me manques nullement Rachel...

Kurt : Evidemment vous êtes colocataires...

(Rachel aime ça)

Rachel : Tu veux que je publie les photos ?

(Mike, Blaine et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

Puck : Vas-y envoie !

Tina : Je serais curieuse de voir ça...

Santana : Si tu fais ça je te fais avaler tes extensions... Je ne rigole pas Rach' !

Puck : Rach' … C'est mignoooooon !

(Quinn, Finn et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

Santana : Si tu fais ça Berry, je dis à tout le monde ce que tu as crié dans ton sommeil cette nuit...

Rachel : Qu'as tu inventé encore ? Tu es vraiment folle San', je ne parle pas la nuit. Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux je suis trèèèèèèès tenté de les publier... J'hésite... Si mon commentaire a plus de 20 j'aime, je publie de magnifiques photo de notre Latina préférée...

(Quinn, Puck et 32 personnes aiment ça)

Santana : Traîtres ! Quinn, Puck, Britt je vous hais !

Artie : Pas nous ? On a pourtant aimé le commentaire de Rach' ….

Santana : Vous je savais déjà que vous étiez des traitres...

(Puck et Brittany aiment ça)

Kurt : Rachel si j'étais toi je ne publierai rien. Tu as réellement dis quelque chose...

(Santana aime ça)

Brittany: Tu me détestes »? : O

Santana : Façon de parler Brit'

(Britanny aime ça)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rachel a publié 46 photos dans l'album « Le Glee Club à Chicago » avec Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, ...**

(Tina, Artie et 59 personnes aiment ça)

Santana: Je te hais!

Puck : Tu es magnifique San' ! XD

Santana: Tu boca! No me gusta Rachel!

Sam : La photo de toi et Quinn est magnifique Rach' !

Santana : Oui... vous semblez proches ! Trèèèèès proche... Et remarquons que tu l'as identifié pour la 2ème fois en 1 jour...

(Brittany et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

Quinn: Oh arrêtez avec vos allusions ! Il ne se passe rien entre Rach' et moi, nous sommes AMIES !

(Rachel et Finn aiment ça)

Santana : Mouais... Pour l'instant ! ;)

(Puck aime ça)

Puck: Caliente! Hein San '?

(Santana aime ça)

Santana : Bien mon petit tu apprends vite!

(Puck aime ça)

Santana : Ah Rach', une dernière chose : tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire des romans à chaque fois... Tes statuts et commentaires durent TOUJOURS trop longtemps... Comme dans la vie quoi !

(Puck, Blaine et 6 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel : Je ne répondrais pas à tes provocations... Tout ça car tu es vexée de ma publication !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Santana publié sur le mur de Quinn Fabray, "** **Feliz Cumpleanos mi guapa ! Te quiero y pienso a ti !**** 3 »**

(Quinn aime ça)

Quinn : Merci ma San' ! Tu me manques aussi et je suis plus que pressée de te revoir ! Tes piques me manquent... et je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour !

Santana : Je sais, je manque à tout le monde et l'unholi trinity me manque... Mais remarque, je me force pourtant en envoyer le plus souvent possible à Rachel pour te faire plaisir ! ;)

Quinn : Les virtuelles n'ont pas le même effet virulent ! Et le verbe "forcer" n'est pas adéquat... :)

Santana : Alors vient à New-York ! Rachel sera plus que ravie et Kurt aussi...

Quinn : Je vais y réfléchir :)

(Rachel, Kurt et 1 personne aime ça)

**Brittany a publié sur le mur de Quinn Fabray : « Lord T se joint à moi pour te souhaiter un magnifique anniversaire ! En espérant te revoir rapidement, et si possible en licorne assumée, au bras de Rach'... Love Love ! »**

(Quinn et Santana aiment ça)

Quinn : Merci Britt' mais je ne suis pas une licorne...

Brittany : Mais oui... * ironie *

(Santana aime ça)

**Puck a publié sur le mur de Quinn Fabray : « Joyeux anniversaire ma Queen ! Tu me manques : ton corps de déesse, ton odeur de fleur, ton sourire d'ange, ton déhanché à faire craquer un gay... TU me manques quoi ! Je t'aime 3 »**

(Quinn aime ça)

Quinn : Oh mon Puck ! Toi aussi tu me manques ! Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur ! A très vite !

Puck : Pas qu'au cœur avoue ;)

(Santana aime ça)

Quinn: Puck!

Rachel : Quel pervers !

(Puck aime ça)

Santana : Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas le nain !

Rachel : Santana je ne te permets pas de me traiter de nain !

Santana : Et bien figure toi que je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission...

Quinn : Stop les filles ! C'est mon anniversaire et je ne veux qu'amour et rire !

Santana : En amour tu es servi avec le gnome !;)

(Puck aime ça)

**Rachel a publié sur le mur de Quinn Fabray : « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vieillir mais pourtant tu es de plus en plus belle ! On se voit vite, tu me manques ! Bon anniversaire ma Quinn 3 »**

(Quinn aime ça)

Santana : Et on va me dire que son statut est normal...

Rachel : Quoi encore ?!

Quinn : Laisse tomber Rach' ! Merci, ton message m'a fait très plaisir et tu me manques aussi ! Viens à New Heaven!

Santana : Le cœur Rach' et le « ma Quinn » ne trompe pas... Enfin bref !

(Puck, Sam et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel : Toi aussi tu as mis un cœur... Tu te contredis donc... Ou alors tu avoue tes sentiments envers Quinn !

(Finn aime ça)

Santana : Y a que le baleineau pour aimer ton commentaire... Je mets un cœur car Quinn est ma meilleure amie avec Brit' : l'unholy trinity tu as oublié ? Mais toi par contre, tu n'as AUCUNE raison à part ton amour dévorant pour la magnifique Fabray...

(Puck, Mike et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel : Pfffff ! Je laisse tomber !

(Quinn aime ça)

Santana : Je trouve ça tellement facile de te faire baisser les bras !

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Britanny a publié des photos dans l'album « Unholy Trinity » avec Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray**

(Quinn, Santana et 69 autres personnes aiment ça)

Rachel : Trop mignonnes sur la photo où vous étiez enfants !

(Quinn aime ça)

Santana : Et oui, nous avons toujours été belles, intelligentes, de véritables garces et meilleures amies ! Nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer !

(Quinn et Britanny aiment ça)

Puck : Je confirme le « véritables garces » !

(Mike, Kurt et 58 personnes aiment ça)


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment hyper plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives: elles sont toutes bonnes à prendre pour progresser. Bonne lecture !**

**Santana : « L'amour rend aveugle », je ne sais pas qui a dit ça, mais il semblerait que ce soit vrai !**

**Britanny **: Pourquoi dis-tu ça San' ?:o

**Santana **: Ce n'est pas pour nous Brit' mais pour Berry. Elle est tellement amoureuse qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte...

(Puck et Britanny aiment ça)

**Britanny **: On peut faire quelque chose ?

**Santana **: Bien sûr ! J'ai même un plan !

(Puck, Britanny et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel **: Vous savez qu'on peut tous lire votre conversation ?!

**Santana **: Ah le nain, justement on parlait de toi !

**Rachel **: J'avais remarqué Santana, je sais lire ! Mais tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de t'occuper de ma vie ?!

(Quinn et Finn aiment ça)

**Santana **: Je dois t'avouer que j'aime t'embêter... J'adore ça même !

**Britanny **: Moi j'aimerais bien que San' s'occupe plus de moi...

(Rachel aime ça)

**Santana **: Brit' ! Ne rentre pas dans le jeu de Rachel, elle est diabolique !

**Kurt **: Dit la fille que l'on surnomme Satan...

(Puck, Rachel et 28 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Puck : Grosse soirée en vue le week-end prochain chez Puckzilla. ND ramenez vos derrières samedi soir pour une soirée dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie !**

(Santana, Quinn et 26 personnes aiment ça)

**Sam **: Je m'occupe de l'alcool !

(Puck et Finn aiment ça)

**Rachel**: J'espère qu'il n' y en aura pas autant que la dernière fois...

(Kurt aime ça)

**Kurt **: Moi, j'espère qu'on ne jouera pas au jeu de la bouteille...

**Puck **: Bah alors Kurt, tu n'as pas confiance en ton amoureeeeux ?

(Sam et Mike aiment ça)

**Santana **: Rachel tu es ETUDIANTE ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas été saoule une seule fois depuis notre soirée en première!

(Puck, Quinn et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel **: Tu as raison. Mais sache que la dernière fois est pour moi un trèèès mauvais souvenir, notamment lorsque Brit' m'a vomi dessus !

**Brittany **: J'ai fait ça ? Je ne me souviens pas...

(Santana, Puck et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana **: Si tu veux plaire à Quinn il va falloir te lâcher : elle a aimé mon commentaire !;)

**Puck **: Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi on ne faisait pas de fête entre membres du Glee Club … Vous avez intérêt à vous amusez et à pas me gâcher ma soirée et mon temps.

(Sam, Finn et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn **: On peut aussi s'amuser sans boire ! L'alcool n'est pas toujours une bonne chose.

(Rachel, Kurt et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana **: Quiiiiiiinn ! Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre que tu t'éclates à Yale ! Sororité rime avec soirées ! Alors nous fait pas croire que tu bois pas !

(Puck, Sam et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn **: Il m'arrive de boire, mais ce n'est pas une OBLIGATION ! Si Rachel ne veut pas boire, alors personne ne la forcera ! L'alcool peut faire faire des choses vraiment stupides que l'on peut regretterlongtemps...

(Rachel aime ça)

**Mercedes **: Quinn défend Rach'...

(Santana et Puck aiment ça)

**Quinn **: Ne t'y met pas Mercedes !

(Rachel aime ça)

**Santana **: Cette soirée va être démente ! Je prends les paris sur les couples !

(Puck aime ça)

**Tina : Pressée de tous vous revoir !**

(Quinn, Finn et 20 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Mercedes **: J'espère que tu ne vas pas pleurer ! :)

(Santana aime ça)

**Artie **: Je pense qu'on ne pourra pas y échapper...

**Kurt**: Tina est comme ça, les larmes font parties d'elle !

**Mike **: Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! 3

(Tina aime ça)

**Santana **: Wanky !

(Puck aime ça)

**Tina **: Oh vous êtes adorables ! San' tu ne changera jamais, mais ça me rassure en un sens : nous sommes séparés mais nous sommes liés à jamais!

**Puck **: Elle va pleurer, c'est sûr là!

**Santana **: On dirait qu'on se dit adieu... Vous savez qu'on se revoit samedi ?!

(Rachel, Sam et 14 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Quinn : Dans le train en direction de Lima ! **

(Santana, Rachel et 19 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel **: Je sais que San' va me faire un commentaire mais je m'en fiche : je suis heureuse de te revoir !:)

**Quinn **: Moi aussi Rach' 3

**Santana **: Hmmmm...

**Quinn **: Quoi ?

**Santana **: Je ne vais pas faire un seul commentaire, je vais en faire 3 : 1) Le « te revoir » est assez explicite, Berry ne veut revoir QUE Quinn . 2) Rach' n'est pas simplement heureuse, ça fait 5 jours qu'elle nous parle de Miss Fabray à toutes les sauces ! 3) Le cœur de Quinn est SI explicite ! Me gusta !

**Rachel **: Je ne dirais qu'une chose : je déteints sur toi, tu te mets à faire des pavés en commentaires !;)

**Santana **: Madre de Dios ! Tu as raison ! Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire : me défenestrer !

(Puck aime ça)

**Brittany **: Santana Diabla Lopez, si tu fais ça, je te retrouve et te tue une 2ème fois ! Claro ?

(Puck, Quinn et 5 personnes aiment ça)

**Puck **: Ouch ! Santana se fait recadrer ! Soumise !

(Finn aime ça)

**Santana **: C'est pour plaisanter Brit-Brit 3 Et Puck, quand j'arrive chez toi, je te refais le portrait !Prépare les glaçons …

(Brittany, Sam et 32 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Avez vous déjà voyagé avec Berry et Hummel ? C'est le mal de tête assuré !**

(Finn, Puck et 50 personnes aiment ça)

Sam : Ils font quoi ?

Santana : La seule chose qu'ils savent faire à peu près correctement : ils chantent...

(Puck, Mike et 12 personnes aiment ça)

Brittany : Chante avec eux, ça passera plus vite !

(Kurt aime ça)

Santana : Mais ça fait 3 heures qu'ils chantent les classiques de Broadway. Pitié stoppez le massacre !

Kurt : Mais c'est elle qui a choisit ce que nous devions chanter !

Santana : Menteur ! Vous m'avez laissé le choix entre ça et la compilation des années 60. Je commence à regretter !

Puck : Courage Satan ! Tu te vengeras ce soir;)

(Santana aime ça)

**Puck : Ce soir restera gravé dans nos mémoires ! Let's go !**

Santana : Y a interêt, on a pas fait le chemin depuis New York pour s'ennuyer !

(Quinn, Sam et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Sam : En direct de Lima avec l'incroyable , le merveilleux , le fantastique Glee Club ! Avec Finn Hudson , Mercedes Jones...**

(Quinn, Rachel et 26 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Chers non membres du Glee Club ou membres qui n'ont pas pu être présent, je peux vous assurer que vous loupez une soirée de malade ! Mais je vais vous faire partager ces moments tout au long de la soirée... **

(Rory, Sugar et 52 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Jeu de la bouteiiiiiillllllllle ! Ce qui signifie dispute du couple Klaine pour savoir si oui ou non Blaine va y jouer ;)**

David Karovsky : Qui a gagné finalement ?

Santana : Nous n'avons pas tellement laissé le choix à Kurt : tout le monde doit y jouer !

**Santana : Puck et Finn s'embrassent pour la deuxième fois ! Et je dois avouer que s'ils ont refusé au départ, le deuxième ne s'est pas fait prier ! Wanky !**

(Joe, Rory et 23 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Enfin le baiser tant attendu est arrivé ! On pensait tous que la bouteille était truquée pusiqu'elle désignait tous les couples sauf LE couple de tous les paris, et finalement c'est arrivé : Quinn et Rachel ont dû s'embrasser ! **

(Sugar, Joe et 32 personnes aiment ça)

Sugar : Un beau gros bisou ?

Santana : Non plutôt un petit baiser timide, mais prometteur !

(Sugar, Rory et 6 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Quinn qui faisait sa mijaurée sur l'alcool ne se fait plus prier ! Elle se lâche . Yale l'a transformée ! Me gusta ! **

(Joe, Sugar et 27 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Elle danse un corps à corps passionné avec le vieil Hudson... Me serais-je trompé sur ses sentiments ?**

(Joe et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Ouch ! Rachel est plus qu'énervée et se venge sur l'alcool ! Elle ne va pas être belle à voir demain matin !**

(Sugar, Rory et 34 personnes aiment ça)

**Rachel a écrit sur le mur de Quinn Fabray : Je t'aimmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh, je t'aimmmeeeeeeeeuh, comme une folle, comme une star de cinéma ! **

Sugar : La honte …

(Rory, Joe et 12 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Mike et Tina sont plus qu'amoureux, ils sont en fusion, se fusionne, ne font plus qu'un ! Beurk !**

(Joe et 20 personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : Finn et Puck ont disparu... Seraient-ils cacher dans un placard suite à la découverte de leur homosexualité ?**

(Sugar et Rory aiment ça)

**Rachel a écrit sur le mur de Quinn Fabray : You are MY Queen ! Je vais détruire Finn !**

Rachel : Oh, une rime ! Je suis trop forte quand je suis bourrée ! I'm the best of the best !

**Puck : « Vamos a la playa, ... » Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais spéciale dédicace pour San' !**

(Santana aime ça)

**Kurt : Iflqmdnfqmgncpznd**

Sugar : Wow ! Ils doivent tous être saouls !

Joe : Ouais, on loupe quelque chose là !

Sugar : Tu peux boire toi ?

Joe : Non, mais je peux regarder les autres boire, puis se ridiculiser ;)

(Sugar aime ça)

**Santana : DODO !**

Rory : Ils se couchent quand je me lève … Les chanceux !

(Sugar, Joe et 12 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Santana : OMG ! J'ai écris un peu trop de choses je pense... Je vais me faire tuer ! **

(Sugar, Joe et 32 personnes aiment ça)

Puck : Tu vas même te faire défoncer !

(Quinn, Finn et 8 personnes aiment ça)

Finn : On aidait Mercedes à sortir prendre l'air, elle ne se sentait pas bien !

Santana : Je faisais juste une supposition ! Calmos ! Ne te sens pas obligé de te justifier...

Santana : N'empêche j'avais raison pour Rach' et Quinn ! Donnez moi mon argent !

(Puck aime ça)

Puck : Regarde le mur de Quinn, Rachel s'est lâchée hier soir !

(Santana aime ça)

**Quinn Fabray passe de « célibataire » à « en couple avec Rachel Berry ».**

(Rachel, Santana et 52 personnes aiment ça)

Santana : Enfin ! J'ai vraiment un don pour ce genre de chose !

Puck : C'est vrai que tu es plutôt douée !

(Santana aime ça)

Santana : Alors écoute moi et mets toi avec Finnoncence !

(Brittany aime ça)

Finn : San' ! On est meilleurs potes !

Santana : C'est aussi ce que disaient Quinn et Rachel ...

**Sugar a publié sur le mur de Santana : J'espère que vous mettrez les photos de votre soirée !**

Santana : Je crois que si je fais ça, je vais vraiment me faire tuer...

Rory: Je te pensais plus courageuse !

Santana : T'as raison p'tit Rory ! Mais je tenais à dire que j'ai pu m'apercevoir hier soir, que de nombreuses personnes n'avaient rien à faire le samedi soir... Vous me faites pitié !

(Puck aime ça)

Sugar : Hé !

(Rory et Joe aime ça)

**Santana a publié 52 photos à l'album « Soirée chez Puck »**

**Quinn **: T'as pas fait ça !

**Santana **: Et si ! Et je dois bien avouer que je les ai trier, tu n'as ici que les meilleures ! D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup celle où tu es sur les épaules de Sam à moitié nue, mais je n'ai pas pu la mettre par peur de représailles...

**Quinn **: Détruit cette photo tout de suite San' !

**Santana **: Sûrement pas ! Je suis sûre que tu me supplieras de te la donner quand tu seras une vieille dame toute fripée rêvant de retrouver son corps de jeune fille.

**Sam **: Ca va Quinn, tu es canon sur toutes les photos ! Moi par contre, regarde celle où je suis déguisé... Ridicule !

**Santana **: Mais non ! Le déguisement de Wonder Woman te va plutôt bien Sam !

**Mercedes **: Moi j'aime beaucoup la photo où je suis avec Tina ! On est des canons !:)

**Puck **: C'est vrai que vous êtes pas mal ! Mais ma photo préférée reste celle où Quinn et Rachel s'embrassent ! Rachel est carrément étalée sur Quinn !:D

**Santana **: Wanky !

**Rachel **: Arrêtez ! J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça !

**Santana **: Tu m'étonnes !;)

(Puck, Brittany et 25 autres personnes aiment ça)


End file.
